


Hobbit Fic Ideas

by PurpleGooPerson



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF!Bilbo, Bard!Bilbo, Basically all the cast is here, Bilbo is a bard, Bilbo raising izuku, Bungo is smaug, Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Gimli you little shit, Hobbit Culture & Customs, I love the fact its a tag, Magical Hobbits, Musical Hobbits, Musical magic, Nori adopts bilbo, So much singing, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, fem!Bilbo, hobbit lore, sassy!bilbo, so many headcanons, so many ideas, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/PurpleGooPerson
Summary: A bunch of ideas I had after reading too many Hobbit fanfics. Plus, if anyone wants to adopt one I don't mind.





	1. A Schoolmarm's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been reading a lot of hobbit fanfiction and I just had to dive into the world. Be warned my Tolkien lore is rusty so facts may be wrong. I'm diving into world-building and hobbit lore building, along with throwing in my own headcanons and messing around with AU idea-Musical Hobbits: Hobbits are always singing, humming or making music in some way due to it being a part of their culture and for wielding their magic, along with being an important part of their very being. Even when they are talking, it is more lyrical and similar to actual singing. 
> 
> Yeah, I'm just throwing it all in there. Here's hoping you guys like it.  
And there will be footnotes with translations of the Icelandic/Hobbitish used in the endnotes. Please forgive me for using google translate.  
Also, Still Unbeta'd.
> 
> \---
> 
> A Schoolmarm's Adventure
> 
> Summary: She had always been an odd hobbit lass, some say even more so than her mother the infamous Belladonna Took. Though many were amazed by how odd she was, even before the adventuring and the nonsense with dwarrow. Especially when Odd Baggins turned Bag End into a school for the fauntlings, teaching all manner of folk how to read, write and count from lower class to gentle hobbits.
> 
> But, really the Shire knew she was odd from the day she was named. For the Shire Seer-the Sjónarsvip, gazed into the mists of her future and sung young Belladonna's child's fate, "Great changes flow around her like waves in a turbulent sea, her destiny ever-changing even as Vaire weaves it. Mercy and love guide her actions and all will be better after the fuss. For guided by Yavanna and Nienna is she. " 
> 
> And so from the song, her name was given: Alda-Eir. 
> 
> Though, she prefers Ali for short.

  
“_Nú, bekk, munum við vinna að Westron okkar og telja í dag. (1)~”_ A soft, musical voice sung, chuckling at the many young voices groaned at having to study two things at once. Their teacher simply ignored them, switching languages easily as she continued speaking, her voice lightly accented due to Westron not being her native tongue, “Now, now, do not frown. It’s time for you all to settle down.~”

There was a soft tapping as the schoolmarm directed the many faunts sitting in her former livingroom turned classroom. The crowd of faunts was made up of twenty young hobbits ranging from ages 10 to 19: young enough to not be full tweens yet, but old enough to learn easily. Standing in front of the class at a podium was an almost middle-aged hobbit lass of 39 by the name of Alda-Eir Baggins, or Ali as many of the Shire called her. She was a comely beauty, who though respectable and Head of the Baggins Family, was seen as an odd duck among the folks of Hobbiton. Because upon her coming of age, and five years after the passing of her parents, Ali Baggins opened Bag End to all of Hobbiton as the first school in all of the Shire.

Many were appalled and confused by this new idea. After all, what was wrong with the system they had now? Children were educated by their parents or clan til their tweens, then let loose into the Shire to pick their professions and find apprenticeships, after that their Masters would take up their education. Yet, during the Shire Moot, Ali made several good points. Not all families could educate their faunts fully because the parents were not educated themselves due to being lower class and poorer. And it would be good for the future if their children knew more languages then the little Westron they knew now, after all, it was really only Bree Hobbits that spoke Westron fluently as many only used Hobbitish, or the Green Tongue as it was truly known. She pointed out that the Tooks were the only ones outside of the Bree Hobbits who were fluent in Westron due to having constant contact with the Rangers that patroled their borders and kept the Big Folk out. What if something happened in the future like the Fell Winter and they were left without a home or had to look for help outside the Shire? They would need to communicate past yes and no questions and ‘Good Morning’.

So, after much deliberating and a trial period, Ali opened Bag End to the faunts of Hobbiton while similar schools were opened in other parts of the Shire, mainly run by the larger family clans there used to dealing with a lot of children. Thus began the Shire Education Community. Ali started educating the faunts, writing books to help the other schools along with hers and circulated the Shire to check in on the other schools. The young lady was a very busy hobbit and it was no wonder to anyone that she never settled down and married. Though, considering Bag End was constantly full of children and laughter, her clan could not complain. Even if some of them did anyway.

Ali smiled softly as she tapped the baton to get the children’s attention before she started waving it as she conducted them in song, “Now, listen and repeat. Be sure to keep the beat~”

“One, two, three, four, five, once I caught a fish alive.~” She sang beautifully, her smile growing wider as the faunts sung back,_ “One, two, three, four, five, once I caught a fish alive.~”_

Thus the day’s lessons passed each one in song, like most things in the Shire. It was just a fact of Hobbit life. Music was an important part of their culture and life that for a hobbit to not sing was a very sad thing indeed. To outsiders, it was quite odd and strange as every little thing seemed to have a musical undertone to it, even just walking down the road a hobbit’s steps were a dancing beat. Festivals and celebrations were grande things of food, dance, and Song; from the birth of a child to someone’s funeral, everything was a full song and dance. Songs were intertwined deeply with their Culture and very being, and by song is how every Hobbit learned.

Translations  
1\. Now, class, we will be working on our Westron and counting today.

The idea kinda puttered out at the end for me.


	2. Glass Figurines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glassblower!Bilbo, Bamf!Bilbo. Young!Gimli. It takes place about 4 months before the quest. 
> 
> Glassworking is a rare craft among the people of Arda, the closest some come is the glass beads and crystal sculptures from the dwarrow, the cut crystal panels Men use for stained glass and the crystal goblets Elven carved. But, it is rare to find someone who truly dedicates themselves to learning the rare and difficult craft. 
> 
> Yet, Belladonna Took learned it from someone in the far East by the Sea, dabbling as a hobby before passing it down to her young son. Who mastered the art and created many works his Took relatives traded to Men, who traded it around Arda. 
> 
> And one young dwarf is determined to learn it as his Craft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this was all inspired by watching an epic glassblowing video and the thought of Bilbo knowing a craft that would be pretty rare given how hard it would be to shape glass back then. 
> 
> Plus I love Young!Gimli.

All of Arda and even the reclusive Hobbits in the Shire knew that a truly rare craft is the making of glass and all its products. Especially blown glass and the delicate creations that can be made from it. Though, really the Shire should not have found it so surprising that Old Took’s favorite, most wild, daughter- Belladonna Took came back from the sea with a rare, new skill after a three-year-long adventure. The hobbits had all wrote her off as dead, like most Tooks who ventured outside the Shire, all of them except her family the Tooks. The celebration lasted for 5 days after Belladonna returned to the Shire and in that time, one young Bungo Baggins finally worked up the nerve to ask her to court. Only to be asked himself by the hobbit lass with a banquet of glass roses she had made much to his surprise and pleasure. Thus lead to the discovery of Bella’s new and much sought after skill.

All though, the Shire was not surprised when the Wild Took daughter taught her young son her favorite hobby. They were however surprised and delighted when young Bilbo Baggins took to the craft like a duck to water, expanding on his mother’s knowledge and working towards mastering the rare skill. Belladonna proudly passed down her kiln and tools to her son upon the crafting of his masterwork piece at his coming of age at 33. And then on many delicate and beautiful creations, from multicolored bowls to intricate figurines made their way out of the Shire through the hands of his Took relatives into those of Men, who then traded them across many parts of Arda. Many thought Bilbo was odd, due to his working at the craft with the dedication of a dwarf in their own craft, constantly turning out many different products yet never seeming truly satisfied except for when he is working on another piece. And though many hobbits and Men alike tried to plead and bribe Bilbo, he would not take any on as an apprentice. Always saying that they didn’t have the right heart or hands for working it, much to many’s confusion and outrage. But, the young Hobbit was firm and would not teach anyone for many years.

Which meant they shouldn’t have been surprised when one day, not long before Bilbo would celebrate his 50th birthday, the Master of Bag End opened his door to find a young red-haired dwarf camped out upon his step. None knew for sure how it happened, but finally, after over 20 years, Bilbo took an apprentice. Many speculated that the dwarf was so stubborn he had impressed Mad Baggins or that the dwarf was really Mad Baggins’ child come home. No one truly knew why he did so, except for Bilbo Baggins himself. 

Though really, all Bilbo wished was that Gimli had told his family where he was going before coming to seek Bilbo’s teachings. One dwarf invading his smail was quite enough, thank you very much! He didn’t need a whole company of them stomping around his home, getting mud everywhere, raiding his pantry and messing around in his craft station! At least young Gimli didn’t insult him and accuse him of kidnapping a child! Really the nerve of some folk!

~~+~~

It all started when Bilbo Baggins, the reclusive Master of Bag End and Master of the Molten Glass, opened his front door after being woken by rough knocking to find a young, for he had to be young given the lack of a beard even if he had impressive side-burns, Dwarf standing on his front step with nothing but the clothes on his back, a worn pack, a rather alarmingly large axe, and a smile. This was not how the forty-nine-year-old Hobbit expected his morning to go, especially before even First Breakfast. But, even after he closed the door, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened it back up, There was a young Dwarf on his doorstep, still smiling even after Bilbo’s rude greeting. 

“Who-What...Umm Good Morning?” Bilbo stuttered out after another moment of staring bewildered at the youngster. Really, what a sight he must make to his unexpected guest, sleep musted, hair a riot of golden curls obscuring most of his face and standing only in his sleep trousers and a robe. Though, it was the Dwarf’s fault for knocking so early in the morning before Bilbo had his morning tea.

“Morning! Gimli, Son of Gloin, at your service!” The chipper dwarf-Gimli said brightly with an even larger smile stretching his bare cheeks. Honestly, no one had any right being that chipper this early in the day. The Sun hadn’t even risen yet for Yavanna’s sake! 

“....Bilbo Baggins, at you and yours.” The barely awake Hobbit spoke with a slight glare at the too-happy dwarf, who seemed to become happier at his name. Rather odd this young lad. “...Do..Do I know you? Actually, no I’m pretty sure I don’t. Just why are you here, young Gimli?” After all, he had enough to deal with at the moment with his Baggins relatives bugging him again about taking a bloody apprentice and trying to faust their children off on him in hopes of them learning his skills and making them rich. It was too early to deal with more nonsense.

The glare seemed to not deter Gimli for the redhead just straightened his posture and bowed low to Bilbo while speaking, “I have traveled from Ered Luin in order to find you, Master Baggins. I am but a dwarf of sixty-four years, yet unlike many of my peers, I have no craft that called to me. Imagine my surprise when one day I stumble across such marvelous work in the marketplace. After inquiring where he got it from, the Man running the stall pointed me to Bree, which brought me to the Shire where a young Hobbit told me that I could find the one who made it here on the Hill, one Bilbo Baggins, the Master Glassblower.” He turned his head to look pleadingly up at Bilbo, who was struck speechless at his speech already, “ Please, I seek not to earn riches for myself, nor to strip you of your rightfully earned skills and secrets. I simply wish to learn at the feet of a Master as any Dwarf wishes when learning the Craft that calls to their very Heart and Being. Please allow me to learn your craft.”

The middle-aged hobbit was stunned at the young one’s words and actions. Stunned, yes-but moved, no. For decades have many come to his step with pretty speeches and false words wishing to learn his craft, with only greed within their hearts. Each time he has turned them away, again and again till he had grown bitter at the thought of visitors and more fools seeking to learn from him. So, his response was one of seasoned action and multiple repeats. Bilbo slammed the door in Gimli’s face without a word before stalking off to his room with a grumble, “It’s much too early for this.”

Yet, Gimli was not deterred. The next day, the young dwarf was there when Bilbo opened his door with a smile and a cheerful greeting. Only to be met with a slamming door.

And the next day...

And the Next…

And the Next!

Until finally after a week of the young dwarf camping out on his doorstep, Bilbo sighed while holding an umbrella over the soaked lad’s head, “Very well come inside, young Gimli.”

The lad looked up surprised when the rain suddenly stopped falling upon his head, only to stare in stunned at Bilbo smiling fondly down at him from under an umbrella, “Truly?”

“Yes, truly,” Bilbo snorted before smirking down at the dwarf, “After all how can you learn from me if you catch your death?”

Really, Bilbo could have done without being lifted off his feet and hugged! What in the world did his mother feed this child for him to be so strong! “Alright, alright, put me down before we both catch our deaths, young Gimli!” Bilbo cried out with laughter at the young one’s actions.

And, thus, Mad Baggins the Glass Blower gained his apprentice at long last. In all honesty, Bilbo rather liked having the young red-head as his apprentice even if he was a bit rowdy. Though, he could do without the mud being trekked in from the garden daily. And at times, Bilbo found himself wondering if this was what having a child was like. He could see why many hobbits had such large families if that was the case. Because, whenever Gimli mastered a new skill Bilbo taught him, the old hobbit felt a Parent’s pride burn in his chest making him wonder if this is how his mother felt while teaching Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Gimli, this is why we tell people when we are going to cross all of Arda to go learn from a lone hobbit! Or at least warn said hobbit.


	3. Hobbit Sensibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a Bnha/Hobbit crossover
> 
> Summary: Billa Baggind was not expecting a child to be curled up on her doorstep when she went out this morning. Especially not one with hair as green as grass and eyes just as green. Oh she could just hear the Green Lady laughing with her sisters over this new development. 
> 
> But, all Billa could do was bring the babe in. After all there had to be a reason the Green lady blessed her with a child in the most unusual manner. Though she couldn't help but wonder how this would change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while but I hope you guys like it.

Ch. 1 Blurb

Billa Baggins, daughter of Bungo Baggins and the infamous Belladonna Took, did not expect many things in her relatively short existence. She did not expect to be living on her own barely past her tweens and no where near her majority. She didnt expect to marry, at least not for love as she hoped. She did not expect to ever go on an adventure like the ones her mother was infamous for.

But, Billa Baggins of Bag's End, certainly did not expect to open the door to her smail, as she went to hang the morning laundry, and find a young child of Man curled up on her doormat. The 23 year old hobbit lass let put a rather loud squeak of surprise as she nearly stepped on the poor dear. And such an unusual child as well, she thought peering with alarm and curiosity down at the sleeping babe. Surely with how small the child was they couldnt be older then a babe.. though she wasnt sure as she had never seen a Man outside of the Rangers.

The child was small, almost as tiny as a fauntling, with such shocking green hair and pale skin. Really she didnt know hair could be green as the leafs of her oak tree. Yet, his hair was just as green and wild as any bramble bush outside the shire. 

Oh dear oh dear, what was she to do!

\---

So basically that is the blurb for chap 1. Got a few ideas for it that I'm trying to think of how to continue or if I even will.

  * Should Izuku remember his original world or slowly have forgotten given the fact that he is 4 when he comes to Billas care?
  * Should Middle Earth time move faster then Bnha?
  * What age should Izu be at the start of the quest? Should he be just turning 18 or possibly nearly 20 something? I do want him to be in his late teens at least.
  * No romance for Izu until he returns to Bnha..unless the characters choose other wise.
  * Basically Izu is gonna grow up a little wild thanks to his Took cousins and the Rangers when he joins them. 

Any thoughts?


	4. Basically Nori raises Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's completely random. I just couldn't get the idea of Nori raising Bilbo out of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Nori is something I love okay.

  * Accidental Hobbit Acquisition
  * Nori isnt sure how or why a halfling child is this far away from the Shire... he just knows he wasn't expecting to find one wiggling in some slavers sack in Gondor of all places. 
  * And some how he ended up keeping said child instead of handing the bairn off to some Rangers to take back to the Shire. 
  * He really couldnt say no to a head full of copper and gold curls and pleasing blue eyes. 
  * And this is how Nori of the Ri family became the adoptive father of a tiny (so very tiny) 4 year old hobbit child who could only say few words and seemed very taken with his hairstyle. One of his words being Bil when ever Nori asked for his name. 
  * The little one was now Bilri, son of Nori. Nori was suddenly hit with the realization he knew next to nothing about Hobbits. Best stop at Bree on the way back to Ered Luin to report to the Princess. 
  * One travel montage later, Nori disguised himself as a female dwarrow easily, really there was not much difference in the eyes of Men he just had to wear a skirt and strap the little pebble to his chest. And managed to sniff out a few hobbits in Bree to learn what he could. Dear Mahal, he was still reeling from the 7 meals a day thing. 
  * Oh fuck he forgot to inform Dori about the newest family member... well at least Ori was happy about not being the youngest and Dori was thrilled once he stopped yelling.
  * Bilri of course turns out to be trouble just like his papa. Nori is proud, o so proud.
  * Dwalin is concerned about the tiny child following that damn Thief. When did that Thied reproduce!
  * Nori wonders if he should be worried that Bilri managed to end up in the Royal Wing of Thorins Hall or proud that his little magpie managed to sneak all the way into there.
  * He settles for feared for his life as his child some how befriended the princes. He could already feel the grey growing in his mane, because of course his son would become friends with the Crown Prince and the Spare. Dis stop laughing.
  * He is seeing way too much of Dwalin outside of their usual routine. 
  * Becomes concerned when Bilri shows signs of aging like a dwarf ling instead of a fauntling when he reaches 23 and still acts like a child. Much concern. 
  * Enter wondering Gandalf. There's a lot of hmming and hahing. Before of course a cryptic answer "It seems he has adjusted to where he has grown." But the gest is that Bilri has a dwarfs lifespan.
  * Nori is lowkey relieved cause that means he isnt outliving his child. Though he notices that Bilri is still more mature then dwarflings his own age
  * Gandalf just wonders why he did not hear of a missing hobbit child and investigates.
  * Bilri of course manages to meet the famous Gimli he has heard so much about from the princes. And of course they get along like a house on fire.
  * Nori is Concerned at all the interest his child is getting. And the mischief..okay he isnt that concerned about the mischief.
  * He is very proud of his boy.


	5. A Roving I will Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While most of Middler-earth look upon the title of a Bard (or Rover) as something of a singing and dancing fool, In the Shire being a Rover is considered a very important thing. Rovers are the holders and teachers of all of Hobbity History which is only told through their songs and dances. For Rovers hold a strong connection to Yavanna and Upon their calling it is said that she gifts them with the secrets of Green Magic in order to help the land of Arda flourish.
> 
> So while most adventurous Hobbits are seen as odd for leaving the Shire, a Rover leaving on an adventure is just them answering Yavanna's call. 
> 
> In Which Bilbo is a Rover and has already been on various adventures outside the shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Singing Hobbits too much.
> 
> Also for this, I think Bilbo as a female would work best. Plus, I imagine Bilbo looks like a blond Esmeralda from The Hunchback.

At three and twenty years, Begonia 'Bilbo' Baggins was called to join the Rovers by the Green Lady following the Fell Winter and the death of many of Rovers in the Shire, among them being her mother the formidable Belladonna Baggins nee Took. The** Sisters of Song** welcomed their lastest sister amongst their numbers with a heavy heart at the loss of so many, and Bilbo found solace in the music of their people's history. 

It did not surprise anyone, least of all the Tooks, when Belladonna's daughter disappeared from the Shire upon her coming of age and continued to do so for many years, especially as it was evident that the lass was answering Yavanna's Call. Though none knew just all where the Call leads the young hobbit lass or the full extent of her adventures. It just isn't proper to try and meddle with a Rover's business after all, unless you wanted your own garden to suddenly sprout all kinds of nasty weeds. So, the Hobbits of Hobbiton kept mum about all the time's Bilbo disappears only to reappear just in time for the various Festivals, Weddings and Dances within the Shire when a Rover is needed. Even if it is evident that the lass has seen a great many things. They simply shook their heads in silence when that Baggins girl ups and leaves yet again, going wherever her wandering feet decide to tread.

* * *

They meet completely by accident- it had been a long hard day of travel and the caravan he was escorting had finally reached the town of Men after two days being overdue. He had decided to wet his whistle and enjoy himself for a time after all the returning caravan wasn't due back to Ered Luin til later this week. He was looking forward to a night of drinking after the hell of a time he had escorting the traders with the dwarrow. The dwarf was tired, sore from constant riding and rather famished to the point that even elven greens sounded rather appealing. 

So you can imagine his surprise when upon opening the pub door that he was meet with clapping, cheers, and lively music. It damn near made him jump out of his skin in surprise, something that his brother would have found hilarious no doubt. He stared in slight wonder at the stomping and clapping Men and Women, eyes widening as he realized that they were clapping and stomping out a lively and musical rhythm in time with the strumming of a lute somewhere in the large crowd surrounding something in the center of the pub. The dwarf could not help but be drawn closer to the source of all the commotion wondering exactly what has the Tall Folk so entranced, slipping through the crowd with relative ease for one like himself. 

As he got closer he could make out the sound of a woman singing and a tambourine's bells, her sweet voice rising above the shouts and claps of the Tall Folk around them, "_Hey, hey, hey, till the break of day!_" Each Hey was pronounced with a clap and rattle of bells as the woman sang- 

His breath caught in the back of his throat as he finally got to the front of the ring of people and saw just who was singing. The light from the torches bounced off the spun gold of her hair as the halfling danced and twirled upon bare feet, light gleaming across the bells and coins upon her skirts and sash. Her colorful corset shown against the pure white of her blouse practically drawing attention to what golden skin was revealed, even as her unbound golden curls drew his attention to the delicate point of her ears and the brightness of her green eyes with each toss. The lass twirled again with another shake of her tambourine,_ "Hey, hey, hey, dance the whole night through!"_ And the whole crowd was singing with her as she leads them expertly through the song, "_Nothing gets between/The dancer and the moon!_"

He felt himself fall under her spell, his heart beating in time with her song and blood singing with each ring of her instrument. His breath catching again at the cheeky wink the halfling tossed his way, even as she swung her hips slowly with the rattle of her coins and chiming tambourine. The next verse seemed more sensual than before with its slow rhythm.

"_Follow me closely_  
_Arms wrapped around me_  
_Life is a sweet, sweet wine."_

  
Yes, he had to get to know this lass, whose emerald eyes gleamed with all the secrets of Arda and made his heart speed up with her singing. She called to him in a way no other woman or dwarrowdam had ever called to him before. 

_  
"Glittering gold as_  
_Stories unfold those_  
_Secrets are lost in time._"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats about all I have of that, because my muse is like meh. Also wonder who the mystery dwarf is.


	6. A BUNCH OF RANDOM IDEAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of story summaries with bits of idea.

**The one where Bungo was a dragon once upon a time.**

  * Belladonna went on an adventure with Gandalf and came back wed to a strange hobbit who has some rather odd tendencies. Though thankfully he is perfectly respectable even if he is a bit of a coin pincher.
  * Bung is really Smaug.
  * His ears are a little more sharper then most hobbits, and he as a small dusting of red scales under his foot hair and on his chin, neck and elbows. His eyes glow like molten gold when angry. And he rather has a fondness for riddles. 
  * Yes half dragon bilbo.
  * Also Bungo and Belladonna live cause extended life span due to former dragoness. 
  * Bungo is tickled pink when the dwarves come. 
  * And then they make off with his only hatchling.

**That time Nori was a Smith**

  * Nori decides to hide out in the Shire under the disguise of a traveling smith. After angering the gaurd too much in Ered Luin
  * He may not be the best smith as his craft lies with weaving but like every dwarf he knows how to forge good tools. 
  * Makes the acquaintance of a rather lovely lass by the name of Begonia Baggins after being in the Shire for 5 months. (She is 33 when Nori meets her)
  * 'Things' happen the night before Nori decides to head back to check on his brothers. 
  * Doesnt realize he left behind a gift with Begonia til 22 years later when he returns to the Shire as part of Thorins company and meets a rather changed Begonia with her twin sons who bear a large resemblance to him.
  * Dori is pissed.

**A dwarf in the Pantry**

  * Bilbo isnt sure how but he has a dwarf in his pantry.
  * A pretty young dwarf as well.
  * Bilbo is rather confused he does not remember bringing a dwarfling home from the market. 
  * And little Ori isnt offering any explanation other then to continue napping amongst his pecans.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More than a Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615359) by [fivedragonsstudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios)


End file.
